


When In Rome

by Nightmare_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean/Misha, M/M, Spoilers for 6.15, bottom!misha, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The French Mistake AU <br/>Dean enters his trailer to find a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all characters property of Kripke and the CW. I'm just borrowing them.   
> Thanks for reading.

Sam and Dean stood in the midst of a bustling television set. They stood apart from everyone else and had the air of lost children. They had no idea how they’d gotten there and no idea how they were going to get back. All they wanted for that moment though was just a moment to themselves to talk, but there were several dozen people milling about, talking loudly over one another.

“What the hell is going on here?” asked Sam frustrated, keeping his voice lowered as not to be heard by anyone else.

“I don’t know.” Dean replied. “This whole thing is screwed, man.” 

“How can our life be a TV show?”

“It must be some alternate angel universe, or something, one where I’m this Jensen Ackles guy and you’re some kind of Padaleski.” Dean said. “The real question is how the hell do we get out of here and back home?”

“I don’t know.” admitted Sam. “We need to find Cas, he’s the only one with the power to send us back.”

“Yeah right, like that’s gonna be easy.” scoffed Dean.

“You got a better idea; I mean he found you in Zachariah’s alternate universe thing, so maybe he can find us here.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” said Dean. “Where should we start?”

“Let’s get out of here to begin with.” Sam said edging towards the door. Dean followed him throwing cautious looks around the room as he did so. 

They stepped outside into the back lot and had only been walking for a few seconds before they were thankfully approached by Cas.

“Hey Cas, thank God you’re here.” Dean said relieved. “What’s with this place?” 

“It was Balthazar.” Cas replied. “To keep you out of Virgil’s reach, he’s cast you into an alternate reality, similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others.”  
“Alright, that I get, but what’s with all this TV crap.” Dean said derisively. 

Cas looked at them confused. “Did they put out new pages?” he asked perplexed pulling a packet of papers from the inside pocket of his trench coat.  
“New what?” asked Dean.

“What is going on around here?” asked Sam.

“Are you guys okay?” asked Cas.

Dean grabbed the packet of papers from Cas’ hands, eyes quickly scanning the page. “What…these are words in a script.” Dean said turning to Sam. “This isn’t Cas. His name’s Misha!”

“Oh wow, just great.” said Sam.

“Misha?” asked Dean skeptically, turning to the man who apparently wasn’t Cas.

“You guys!” said Misha affectionately. “You really punked me! I’m totally gonna tweet this one”

Just then a harassed looking man approached them and told Sam and Dean that they were needed in wardrobe pronto. They were ferried off to a trailer jam packed with what looked like their entire wardrobes. Dean even saw his father’s old leather jacket that he hadn’t worn in years. They were bombarded with questions, told what they were going to be wearing and asked for their input. They fumbled their way through most of the questions and yearned to be away from the over-anxious man who wore too much cologne and kept trying to get them out of their clothes and into various combinations of plaid and denim. They’d finally managed to shake him off and had wandered back to where they’d run into Misha. Looking up Dean saw a large trailer with a sign on the door that read J. Ackles. 

“That’s fake me.” he said looking at the sign. “This must be fake mine.”

“Hey look, I’ve got one too.” Sam said pointing to the trailer next to Jensen’s bearing a sign that read J. Padalecki. “Wanna check it out?”

“I’m game.” Dean replied, curious about what this Jensen Ackles was like.

Dean saw Sam disappear into the trailer and took it as a cue to enter his own. He opened the door and took a step inside to see a 300 gallon aquarium and a large TV that seemed to be playing something from this “Supernatural” show. He scoffed at the pretentiousness of it and kept looking around. He made his way to the back of the trailer, where there seemed to be a small bedroom. He looked to the bed and was greeted with a sight that brought him up short. Lying on the bed, completely naked and grinning was Misha. 

“Hey Jen.” he said coyly.

“What the hell, dude.” Dean choked out. “Wha…What are you doing here and where are your clothes?”

“Don’t be like that, Jen.” said Misha pouting. “It’s not like we’ve never done it in your trailer before.”

“Done it?” asked Dean reeling. This was a lot to take in.

“Come on Jen, I’ve been waiting ages. I almost started without you.” Misha said with a smirk. 

Dean took a step towards the bed. He’d be lying to himself if he said that this wasn’t really hot and it would be another lie if he said that this guy looking exactly like Cas wasn’t part of why it was so hot. He’d honestly never thought Cas could feel that way period, so he’d never gone down that road, but now. True, this wasn’t Cas, but it sure as hell looked like him. Dean took another step towards the bed, his knees touched the edge of the mattress and Misha looked at him encouragingly. “What the hell,” he thought as he started stripping out of his clothes, “When in Rome.”

He climbed into the bed and was immediately pulled into a fierce embrace. Misha pressed his body to Dean’s and kissed him, hot and wet. Dean parted his lips and allowed Misha’s tongue to explore his mouth. When he’d imagined doing this with Cas, Cas hadn’t been so forceful, Dean kind of liked it. Dean reached up and ran his hands down the muscular planes of Misha’s chest, fingers lingering on the jutting hipbones. Misha moaned into the kiss as Dean’s hands explored his body.   
Misha broke the kiss and straddled Dean’s hips. He reached back and took Dean's fully-hard cock in his hand. 

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Misha said breathlessly, stroking Dean’s cock, making him gasp. “Lucky for you, I got bored waiting. I’m all ready for you.”  
Dean didn’t have time to respond before Misha was lowering himself onto Dean’s cock. He was already wet and loose and he felt hot and perfect.  
“Oh fuck.” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“That feel good, baby?” asked Misha as he rocked forward slightly sending sparks of pleasure racing up Dean’s spine. 

“Oh God, yes.” Dean said, aching for more. Dean gripped Misha’s hips and thrust into him. 

“Uh uh,” Misha said taking Dean’s hands from his hips and pinning them above his head. “I’m running this show.” And as if to prove his point he lifted himself almost completely off of Dean’s cock before sinking down again slowly. Dean moaned and tried to free himself from Misha’s grip, but he couldn’t. The man was stronger than he looked. 

“I love seeing you like this.” Misha said, fucking himself on Dean’s cock. “All hot and wanting, coming apart under me.”

He was right about one thing, Dean was coming apart. As Misha rocked himself back and forth, riding him, Dean had never felt anything so good. Misha was so hot and tight and every time he sunk down onto Dean’s cock with a little gasp, stars exploded behind Dean’s eyelids. It was too much and not enough at the same time and all Dean could do was moan and writhe beneath Misha.

Misha leaned down and caught his mouth and a hungry kiss before his movements became faster, more desperate. The muscles of his thighs flexed as he rode Dean harder angling his hips and crying out as Dean’s cock brushed his prostate. It became too much for Misha and his movements stuttered as he released his grip on Dean. Dean gripped Misha’s hips, hard and started trusting into him, making sure to hit that spot over and over again, that had Misha moaning and shuddering above him. 

Now it was Misha’s turn to come apart and Dean knew he was close. He reached between them and took Misha’s throbbing cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. Misha came first, painting their chests with his come, his muscles clenching around Dean’s cock, triggering his own intense orgasm. 

Misha collapsed onto Dean’s chest as they both panted and shook. It was several minutes before Misha gently eased himself off of Dean, who hissed as he slipped from Misha inch by inch. Misha lay next to him and pulled him into a tender kiss. They were still wrapped in each other’s arms a few moments later when there came a knock at the door.

“Hey Dean, you in there?” It was Sam. 

“Shit.” Dean said as he bolted from the bed and started pulling his clothes on at top speed.

“Is that Jared?” asked Misha, who hadn’t moved from his place on the bed.

“Yeah.” Dean said shortly, looking for his shirt. “And I really don’t want him walking in here right now, so I gotta go.”

“Awww,” Misha said pouting. “So soon?” 

“Sorry.” said Dean pulling on his boots as the knocking continued. Finally fully dressed, he turned, throwing a wink at Misha before walking to the door. He reached for the door just as Sam opened it. 

“Hey.” Sam said. “I just got stuck talking to some assistant forever, what have you been doing in here?”

“Nothing, just hanging out.” Dean replied using his body to shield Sam’s view of the inside of the trailer, very aware of the naked man currently in his bed.

“You okay?” Sam asked. “You’re acting kind of funny.” 

“Yeah Sammy, I’m fine It’s just this place, it’s getting to me.” Dean said as casually as he could.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Sam agreed. “The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

“Yeah.” Dean said as he ushered his brother out of the trailer. Although, maybe they could stick around a little longer, he thought, looking back to see Misha where he left him, beautifully naked and smiling softly at him.


End file.
